Purple Haze
by Calico Yorki
Summary: This is probably my first Romance fic. In this story - Based on the premise of another author's fanfic; details inside - Hibari's left in charge of Namimori Middle's new student...The girl he is perhaps least suited to watching over. Rated T - For now.
1. Chapter One: Rough Start

_**Author's Note:**_

**The idea for this 1896 fanfic is based on **_**Nami Middle's New Addition**_** by the author Waloli-san. (Sorry, I don't know how to link on this site.)**

**I'll do everything in my power to not rip-off that story, but inevitably, there will be some similarities. While this is my own story, the original idea is all Waloli-san.**

**With that out of the way, I hope for this fanfic to be successful and interesting.**

**Anyone reading this: Constructive criticism is welcome. Ideas are welcome.**

**Thank you. Enjoy!**

...

"Hmph."

Sitting back in his chair, Hibari gazed about him...Sitting in the Disciplinary Committee's office made him feel...Content, as it were. Every great beast has its den - This room was the den of Kyoya Hibari. Namimori Middle School's hammer of order. However, Hibari could tell that he had company...Over at the door, he could see the shadows of two feet through the space between the door. He tried to ignore them, but had no such luck.

Taking a closer look, Hibari noted the small size, and rather dainty looking shape...Likely a female. He also observed that they were shifting around quite a bit - Likely an uncomfortable owner. Hibari closed his eyes, sighing quietly..._I don't want this inquisitive creature in the hall all day...She could cause a disruption._ Opening his eyes - Though they still remained quite narrow - Hibari spoke up so that he could be heard.

"You may enter." The apparent girl outside seemed to jump, and it sounded like she bumped against the door - The Head of the Disciplinary Committee gave a sigh, as Hibird fluttered to land atop of the lamp sitting on his master's desk. Finally, the door to the office was opened, and the girl stepped inside cautiously. Eyes narrowing further, Hibari breathed out dangerously, "What do _you_ want here?"

Flinching, Chrome folded her hands in front of herself...Bowing, she said, "I apologize, Cloud Person. I...I was instructed to enroll here for...A short time." The eyepatch-wearing girl kept her head down. Looking her up and down, Hibari could see the validity in Chrome's statement - Though he hadn't noticed it at first, she was, indeed, wearing a Namimori uniform. Inwardly fuming a bit, Hibari decided not to hold in his opinions on this new addition to his beloved school.

He said coldly, "Listen and listen closely, _Mist Puppet_." His eyes narrowed slightly at her flinch. "I do not approve in the least of your supposed enrollment in Namimori Middle School." Standing, Hibari walked around to the front of his desk...His teeth set themselves unconsciously; Chrome quite visibly cowered under his irate gaze. This made him feel somewhat...Uneasy.

"I will not allow the _ilk_," - He said that word with heavy venom - "Of that illusion-raising bastard to disturb my school. What is there to have stopped you from stealing a uniform from some poor, unsuspecting student of my school?" Hibari's teeth almost began to grit themselves as Chrome shivered visibly beneath his anger. "You are as _presumptuous_ as you are _spineless_ and _weak_ if you believe for a moment that - " He froze as he heard a sound...It was the Namimori Middle School Anthem, emanating from the left drawer of his desk.

Glaring at Chrome, Hibari walked back around his desk. Opening the drawer, he swiftly took out his cellphone and raised it to his ear - "Who is it, and what do you want? You should know better than to pester the Head of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee at this time." He glanced back at Chrome; her head was still bowed, although her shivering had almost stopped...Hibari's irritation rose again at the voice on the other end of the line.

_Ciaossu, Kyoya-san._

"...Reborn. What do you want now of all times, infant?"

_I just wanted to make sure that Namimori's latest student got a warm welcome._

"..." Hibari glanced at Chrome. "...So, this is _your_ contrived arrangement."

_Yup. I just thought it would be best to get you all as close together as possible._

"And what, praytell, put that idea in your soft head...?" His irritation was swiftly rising.

_Well, six of the seven Vongola Guardians were already gathered so closely..._

"Yes, perhaps so."

_...But Dokuro-san was left completely out of the loop, being far away as she was._

"I don't see why the Puppet's distance from the Vongola Famiglia is a problem." Hibari looked away from Chrome after saying that - Though, he had no idea as to why.

_I'll ask that you not be difficult about this; I get a feeling you're not looking at things with reason._

"That's my line, toddler." His tone became a bit more venomous.

_Anywho, it's not like it'll be permanent. She's only staying there for two weeks or so._

"...Is that just some half-truth, half-lie intended to appease me?"

_Exactly so, Kyoya-san. If you really must know, if things work out for everyone after two weeks, Dokuro-san'll be there for the rest of the year; maybe more. You just need to watch out for her for these two weeks: Show her around, teach her to truly love Namimori._

"... ... ..."

_Problem, Kyoya-san? If you're not up to it, I can easily -_

"Very well. The girl shall be babysat per your request, infant. However, any attempts to disrupt Namimori's peace from the Mist Puppet or _that man_," he said, the ire in his voice immensely caustic, "Shall be met with swift retribution." Without giving enough time for a reply, Hibari ended the call by snapping his phone shut, placing it on his desk.

Turning, he walked past Chrome - Eyes narrowing as he saw, out of his peripheral, the girl shrink away from him in fear. Hibari said coldly, "Follow me, Mist Puppet. It seems you will be allowed a short time at Namimori after all." He headed for the door without even checking to see if Chrome followed.

"...Yes, Cloud Person," she said quietly. Chrome followed Hibari out of the room, head bowed as she kept pace with him. The Disciplinary Committee office grew quiet...

...Until Hibird gave a chirp.


	2. Chapter Two: A Place To Think

The day was mostly uneventful.

Hibari lead Chrome to the places he felt were most important for a new student of Namimori Middle School. All the while, he felt quite irate at the girl's presence...Though he didn't look, Hibari knew she was always a healthy distance behind, carrying that bag with her.

Chrome had outright told him that her trident was inside the bag - A wise move, admittedly - So Hibari told her that if she carried it on school grounds without his permission, he'd bite her to death. He thought she'd simply brush it off...Unbeknownst to him, Chrome was dwelling on the statement quite a bit. Every time a bit of Hibari's anger at the situation leaked into his voice, Chrome flinched at the awful feeling it gave her; like he was ready to attack her at any moment.

Finally, as the end of the first day drew near, Hibari lead her to the library. Retrieving a slightly beaten copy of the school records and setting it down a bit harder than intended in front of the seated Chrome, he opened to the first of the pages showing Namimori Middle's alumni. For a moment, he stared over her shoulder; nose crinkled in great displeasure at the many vulgar comments written below pictures. As well as the few nice comments: _Just weak herbivores too afraid to say something good or bad to a person,_ he surmised.

Walking over to the nearby window, Hibari looked outside at the Namimori Middle campus below. Listening for a minute or two at the periodic flipping of a page, Hibari began to contemplate...For a while, about such things as how he could stir more fervor for Namimori Middle School, or a group of vandals that he really had to track down and beat up; they didn't even have the guts to vandalize more than a small section of wall at a time, and never something _too_ vulgar. Cowardly herbivores, of course.

Soon, Hibari began thinking about mafia-related matters. Ways in which he could use them for the advantage of Namimori Middle School. This brought him to thinking about his fellow Guardians...That idiot Gokudera had gotten into a fight; nothing new, but in his current irritation, Hibari felt like it would do himself some good to beat the fool up if another fight brewed. Yamamoto had started a baseball chant for good luck the other day, keeping Hibari from taking a nap for a while. The baseball freak would be on thin ice. Ryohei's constant prattling about the 'extreme' was enough to make Hibari want to pummel him; in Hibari's mind, that one disturbed the peace just by _looking_ in the _direction_ of his school, let alone having him there.

Even a week later, anger lingered at the thought that Lambo had gone unpunished for accidentally spilling cereal all over Hibari during a visit to make sure Tsuna didn't tarnish Namimori's name - ...Somehow... - Simply on the grounds that he was a child and it wouldn't do to beat him up. Really, the only reason that Hibari hadn't beaten him was that Lambo made an exceedingly rare apology; the Head of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary had been too stunned at this brief show of maturity from the idiot cow to attack, before Lambo was gone to play with some kind of new toy he just remembered.

Briefly, Tsuna crossed Hibari's mind...The cowardly herbivore showed quite a bit of potential, but Hibari was still insulted that anyone even _considered_ him somehow, some way _subordinate_ to the brat. It just didn't do...And Tsuna's inability to properly fight off bullies got said bullies riled up - Like sharks smelling blood. The delinquents repeatedly got uppity and started causing a ruckus, and that was _not_ okay. Mulling over his previous thoughts, Hibari wondered why he got the feeling he was forgetting someone...Then, he realized who it was.

_The Mist Puppet_, he seethed mentally. She was the real threat to Namimori's peace, at the moment...Though Hibari didn't fully know the specifics, all he _needed_ to know that she was nothing more than a vessel for that illusionist bastard. _He_ could take over at any moment, putting the school and its student body in danger...And when he did, Hibari wouldn't let anything stop him from biting him to death.

Letting his thoughts wander, Hibari wondered what that bastard Rokudo even saw in his Puppet...All Hibari saw when he looked at her was a pitifully weak, timid creature. She flinched anytime Hibari showed the slightest signs of anger. She just let others push her around, and didn't even fight back. Well...Unless it was for the Vongola Famiglia. Her 'Boss', especially..._What people see in that herbivore, I may never know,_ Hibari mused.

Hibari had no idea what could make anyone, even such a fragile, timid creature as Chrome Dokuro, respect Tsunayoshi Sawada...Then again, Hibari had no room to think of such a thing. Though he despised admitting it, Hibari could tell that Tsuna had a strong will when his friends were in danger - When he finally stepped up, he was not someone to trifle with. Tsuna's greatest weakness was that it was almost impossible to fight for his own sake...Though Hibari couldn't imagine how the fleeting thought emerged, he realized that his own desire to fight for his 'friends' was almost always eclipsed by his need to fight for himself.

Contemplating the Mist Puppet again, something bothered Hibari about her...Why was it that he felt so uneasy when she flinched and cowered from him? More precisely, why did he feel _uneasy,_ exactly? Normally, he wouldn't care about someone's fear of him. Either that, or he'd be happy to see someone rightly identifying him as a threat - For a select few, he'd feel angry that they would be so fearful when they knew very well he wouldn't actually kill them. What reason was there to show fear to someone who had no reason, nor desire to hurt you, especially when they were restrained from doing so?

...Of _course_ the girl knew Hibari wouldn't kill, nor even hurt her. She was a student at Namimori; for the time being, at least - He wouldn't allow himself to attack her until she truly crossed a line. As much as Hibari despised Rokudo Mukuro, that wasn't enough reason to attack Chrome until she made a move against Hibari or Namimori Middle School. Hibari didn't even want to hurt Chrome - He'd happily shred Mukuro to pieces on his fangs, but Chrome wasn't his target.

Hibari furrowed his brow..._What am I trying to rationalize? Of course she knows I wouldn't hurt her. She's just a jumpy little herbivore - Like some mouse, afraid of everything that is or isn't a threat to itself._ Suddenly, he realized how dim it was...Looking outside, he saw with disdain that the sun had set a while ago: Leaving only the faintest orange and pink tinge on the clouds at the horizon, swiftly succumbing to pale blue. He glanced up at the clock: "...7:38 - Feh. Thinking of these idiots has wasted far too much of my time." He turned, looking at the seat and table where he had left Chrome.

"...Hmph." Apparently, she really hadn't wanted to break Hibari out of his reveree, and had been tired as well. The girl had slumped forward onto the table, face buried into the crook of her arm...Luckily for her, Chrome hadn't damaged the records book in her sleep. Walking over, Hibari looked down at the book...Though it was a bit hard to see in the dim light, when Hibari's vision fully adjusted, it was easy to see what had caught Chrome's attention.

There, slightly above and to the left of the right page's center, was the picture of a certain alumnus...Kyoya Hibari. Around it were scribbled three messages. Hibari had to lean in to see, expecting some vulgar, cheap shots at him by those who were too afraid to step up to the man himself...However, he didn't know what to think about what he saw.

_Namimori Middle Forever!_

_Keep biting, Hibari!_

_Good luck, Kyoya-san!_

Unsure if his eyes were deceiving him, a soft murmur arose next to him...Hibari only had time to register that he was closer to Chrome than he had intended before the girl tensed up. She said in a frightened voice, "I-I-I'm so sorry, Cloud Person...Y-You looked like you didn't want to be bothered, I'm very sorry, I - " She flinched as Hibari set a hand on her shoulder.

Standing up straight, Hibari removed the book out from under Chrome. Closing it gently, he set it back to exactly where he had gotten it; showing surprising care in doing so. Looking at Chrome, he spoke in that same cold voice as before - "I'll escort you as far as the front gates. As soon as you get your locker tomorrow, make sure that trident stays there all day."

He headed for the door, but to Chrome's surprise, he stopped briefly - Was he _waiting? _For _her? _Immediately, Chrome got up, pushed the chair in, and picked up her bag; before following after Hibari. She said in her soft, faintly quavering voice, "Th-thank you, Cloud Person..."

No reply. Hibari began walking briskly, once again not checking behind himself to see whether or not Chrome was keeping up.

Bowing her head, Chrome followed after him...


	3. Chapter Three: Giorno Primo, First Part

**Author's Note: **

**I would like to take time to mention that I haven't yet completely decided what time this takes place in. I'm thinking after the conflict with the Simon Famiglia.**

**...Yeah. I'll go with that. Resolved!**

**Onto the next chapter!**

...

The next day ran its course peacefully, until a point - Starting at homeroom...

"Alright, class," the teacher said cheerfully. "We've got a new student, so please, give her a warm welcome!" She turned towards the doorway - "Please, come on in!" For a moment, no one entered. Then, a slightly paleskinned girl, with blue hair in a pineapple haircut and an eyepatch over her right eye shuffled in; holding a binder decorated with a skull print in the center, and a skull-engraved zipper. Actually, her eyepatch had a skull on it, as well...

Brightly, the teacher said, "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?" The girl flinched slightly, and bowed her head, shifting around. A few thoughts ran through the heads of the various students..._This girl is pretty weird_, or _I wonder why she's so shy?_, and some thought secretly, _She's kinda cute._ Finally, she gave a nervous _ulp_.

She said quietly, staring at the floor, "M-my name is...Chrome...Dokuro. I-I hope...We get along..." Now, many thoughts turned to how peculiar her name was. Sweating slightly, the teacher ushered Chrome to her new seat. The girl found herself sat right next to Yamamoto...The baseball enthusiast smiled to her as the class milled about before any work actually started.

"Hey, Chrome-san! How's it going?" He kept smiling, even as Chrome flinched slightly. Truth be told, Chrome liked Yamamoto better than some of her other fellow Guardians...He was usually nice and calm, which Chrome favored compared to, say, Gokudera's constant irritation, or Ryohei's explosive love of all things extreme.

Chrome said shyly, "I'm doing...Well...I think..." She looked over at Yamamoto - Still smiling, he seemed to be waiting for her to say more. Looking down at her hands, folded in her lap, Chrome continued. "Um...I'm looking forward to my classes today...I think...And...I hope I make some...Friends here..." She kept her head bowed.

Yamamoto's smile became a bit calmer..."I'm sure you'll make friends, Chrome. You're such a sweet girl, I think it'd be hard for most of the students here to not like you." Winking, he said, "Just try to take it easy, okay?" Turning back around, Yamamoto turned his attention to some other friend of his.

So, he didn't notice Chrome blushing at the compliment.

...

At lunch, Chrome sat mostly apart from everyone else...She simply watched them, occasionally lifting an Oreo cookie to nibble at. That is, until someone sat next to her. Jumping slightly, Chrome looked to see who it was.

"Hey, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko smiled widely. Chrome's thoughts were scattered - She tried to form a reply, but Kyoko frowned slightly... "Is that all you've got for lunch?" The girl looked down at the box in Chrome's lap. Blushing slightly, Chrome gave a slow nod...All she had in the rather beaten container was an empty potato chip bag, a drained juicebox, and a small packet of Oreo cookies; of which there were only two left, not counting the third in Chrome's hand.

Kyoko smiled brightly - "Oh, okay! Well, if you want, you can share my bento with me!" She set out a bento on the table. ...Then another. At the curious look Chrome gave her, Kyoko chuckled awkwardly..."I already made mine, but my mom thought I hadn't, so she made a second one...If you want to have the one I made, it's fine!" She smiled, offering one of the boxes to Chrome.

Shyly, Chrome took the box...Opening it, she found three onigiri and a pair of skewered tempura. Looking at Kyoko, Chrome said quietly, "Um...You're really...Okay with this...?" She blushed faintly as Kyoko nodded. Taking up the chopsticks, Chrome began eating. At this, Kyoko smiled - And began eating the other bento.

...

The class Chrome found herself in after lunch was Writing. In the same class were Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei; though Yamamoto was nowhere in sight. Ryohei decided to give her a friendly enough greeting just outside the classroom, but the sheer volume with which he greeted her and the lack of prior warning hadn't had the best effect.

**"Hey, Chrome! I hope your first day of classes is going **_**extremely**_** great!"**

He showed a look of great confusion at Chrome's reaction: She clutched her binder to her chest, eye wide open, her knees quaking faintly. She was giving what disturbingly resembled a thousand-yard stare, hardly even registering as Ryohei cautiously waved a hand up and down directly before her face. At this, Gokudera proceeded to smack Ryohei upside the back of his head. Spinning, Ryohei yelled, "You better be ready to hit harder than _that_, Gokudera!

Gokudera snarled - "Just look at Chrome, Turf Top! You know the Tenth told us to try and make it easy for her to get used to this school! Not everyone wants to be _extreeemely_ greeted like that! Now she's just _extreeemely_ freaked out by your _extreeemely _loud and _extreeemely_ obnoxious voice!" He gave a more audible growl as Ryohei grabbed the front of his shirt, a vein bulging on the Sun Guardian's temple.

"Don't you _dare_ make fun of my extreme way of life, Gokudera Hayato! I'm gonna pummel you with _extreme_ prejudice, so _you'd better be ready to go all fifteen rounds!_" The two shoved each other away, surrounded by a purely aesthetic aura of the Storm and Sun Flames - Respectively - Before they heard a calm chuckling.

Yamamoto said to them, "Hey Gokudera-san, Senpai! Isn't it great that Chrome's in our school now?" The two turned to glare at the smiling Rain Guardian, but he was unphased by their anger. He said calmly, "Senpai, we all appreciate you taking time to greet Chrome. Gokudera-san, we all appreciate that you're trying to watch out for her, even if it's more to do with Tsuna-san's request. But don't you think that getting into an all-out brawl because of her is going to, ya know, alienate her?"

...

The two immediately started to calm down. Ryohei scratched the back of his head, as Gokudera rubbed the back of his neck. Both mumbled an angry "Whatever.", and turned to look for Chrome. However, they discovered that she had simply disappeared. Yamamoto put his hands on both of their shoulders, smiling and leaning in.

"Oh, yeah. She ran inside around the time Gokudera yelled 'Turf Top'. Let's go inside, yeah?" He gave both a light pat, hurrying in. Grumbling, Ryohei and Gokudera glared at each other. They both held out a hand to offer the way in.

Ryohei furrowed his brow - "I'm not an extreme idiot like you. I'm not letting you get behind me."

Gokudera grinned - "Yeah, that's what she said - Urk."

He grunted as Ryohei grabbed his collar again, fist brought up and back for a jab to Gokudera's nose - Gokudera immediately had his own fist back, ready to give Ryohei a left hook to the jaw. However, they suddenly felt a terrifying presence off to the side. Both turned to look, glaring despite the clear feeling of being a pair of rabbits before a lion...

Calmly, Hibari said to them, "Not starting a fight outside class, are we...?" He was simply leaned up against a locker, arms crossed, as Hibird fluttered circles around his head. Giving a snort, Ryohei let Gokudera go, and both unclenched their fists. The Head of the Disciplinary Committee glanced back and forth between them. "...Calmed down? Good. I'll ask that you refrain from making a scene until our newest student has had time to adjust.

"The only reason that I don't bite you two to death where you stand is because my latest _instructions_..." - He spat the word out like the most bitter, unpleasant rotten meat - "...Entail not terrifying the new student. The Mist Puppet is a burden for me to take care of as is - I will not have idiots like you making her even more of a terrified kit for me to watch over." He leaned in...

"Have we come to an understanding, gentlemen?" However, the looks he got were quite different from what he intended. Both Ryohei and Gokudera's eyes were bugged out, and their mouths hung open slightly...Hibari said coldly, "What? Has intense fear left you two herbivores so stunned you can merely stare, jaws agape?" Once again, he got no reply - Ryohei and Gokudera whispered conspiratorily.

Gokudera said in a hoarse whisper, "This is horrible."

Ryohei whispered shakily, "_Extremely_ horrible."

"For once, you're using that word at the right time. Cherish this moment - We might not live to see you say 'extreme' at a proper moment ever again."

"...I choose not to dignify that with a response. But you're right - We're in danger."

"Hibari has not attacked us openly for disturbing the peace."

"Hibari's not carrying his tonfas for slaying his enemies."

"Kyoya _fucking_ Hibari is taking _instructions_, and is standing up for a new student."

"There is only one logical explanation for this...!

"Yes - Only one explanation...!"

...

"You're not the real Hibari!"

"Some kind of extreme evil has replaced Hibari with a clone!"

"What do you want here? _Are you after the Tenth?_"

"Give Hibari back to us, you monster!"

Abruptly, Hibari slammed his fist into the locker beside him. Watching for a moment to make sure the two were keeping quiet, Hibari said in a low, caustic voice, "Get the hell into that classroom." The two only left dustclouds behind, the door already slammed shut.

Sighing, the Head of the Disciplinary Committee gazed at the door...They were right. In a way. He could explain away the first two of their concerns - Part of his instructions were to keep from open violence and carrying his tonfas as much as possible, so as to make things easier on Chrome. He only took Reborn's instructions because they made some sense - In the bizarre, twisted way that anything involving Reborn made sense. However...

"...Am I really standing up for her?" He didn't think it was possible...But yes, looking back over the previous confrontation, he could see it. Despite not intending to, Hibari had given the slightest of implications that he cared about her.

This was a drastic misstep on his part. _If I give any hint of compassion to students like her, who have done nothing to prove their loyalty to this school, _Hibari thought to himself, _Then the student body may become distracted by trying to earn my approval..._He snorted. _They'll think I care for them unconditionally..._

Allowing Hibird to land on his head, Hibari spun and headed for the Disciplinary Committee's Office. He narrowed his eyes, at the thought that anyone would presume him to be caring for a new student to Namimori Middle School...Someone who couldn't truly love the school yet.

"We'll see...About _that._" Abruptly, the bell finally rang. Hibari stopped, and sighed.

"...Firstly, I have to fix whatever's wrong with the confounded bell schedule."

Hibird gave a chirp.


	4. Chapter Four: Giorno Primo, Middle Part

Class had started.

After speaking to the substitute teacher for that day, Chrome had been sat in the approximate center of the class...The teacher was a rather smallish man, with wireframed spectacles, prominent nose, and slightly balding head. He had said rather bluntly to Chrome that he didn't "Approve of her obsession with skulls", and had ended up sitting her apart from Gokudera, Ryohei, _and_ Yamamoto.

Turning to the class, the teacher said without further ado, "You all will be doing a short narrative essay on your school year so far. I expect a full three pages." Everyone seemed to have some sort of problem with this...The teacher pointed to one of the students.

This boy said, "But the new girl hasn't even been here one whole day. What about her?"

The teacher responded huffily, "What _about_ her?" Everyone grew hushed. Gokudera looked as if he was ready to clear the whole classroom, before Yamamoto put a hand on his arm from the desk beside him. The Rain Guardian shook his head, causing Gokudera to remain seated.

Meanwhile, everyone uneasily took out a piece of paper and readied their pencils...Face overcast with sorrow, Chrome began writing.

...

At the Disciplinary Committee's Office, Hibari was busy signing some kind of papers...Suddenly, he heard his door creak slightly. Tonfas immediately drawn, Hibari flipped over his desk and landed in a combat-ready stance. The intruder chuckled, hands raised appeasingly...

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's me," Dino said as he shut the door behind him quietly. Hibari still did not break his combat stance. With a sigh, Dino said, "I just came to see how you were doing...And to see about this new student I've heard about."

Hibari did not immediately respond...Eventually, though: "No unauthorized visitors on campus during school hours. Leave now." Dino sighed again, rubbing at the back of his neck...Hibari finally lowered his tonfas a fraction, glaring at Dino.

Dino said sheepishly, "Sorry. I meant it - No reason for me to be here. I just felt like checking up on you..." He leaned in, whispering although there was clearly no one listening in. "Hey...Is it true that the new transfer student's a girl?"

And then the tonfas were right back up to full combat position. "Leave."

Chuckling, Dino said, "I hope she really gets to love this school."

Hibari paused. "...As do I."

A calm smile - "That's great to hear."

...

"Is she really cute?"

"You have until the count of ten to leave. One, two, three..."

"I mean, it's not like _you're _gonna get together with her!"

"..._Seven, eight_..."

"Fine, fine, I'm going, don't go postal!" Dino quickly dashed out, surprisingly having the decency to close the door gently before he could be heard stamping down the hall.

Growling, Hibari sat back down behind his desk. He got back to paperwork once he had the tonfas put away. Hibird landed on his shoulder, watching him work. Eventually, though, Hibari stopped writing. He sat there for a minute, before getting up.

Watching as Hibari walked out of the room, Hibird cocked his head to the side.

...

Back at her Writing class, Chrome had finished her paper - A full three pages. Sitting there, she stared down at her folded hands in her lap...When the teacher came by to take the essays up, Chrome didn't even look up.

After grading all of the papers, the teacher spoke. "Chrome Dokuro," he said calmly. Chrome looked up...The teacher said in that same calm voice, "It's obvious you've cheated. Zero." This time, Yamamoto didn't even bother stopping Gokudera from leaping up.

...Partially because a certain someone had entered the room. "Excuse me, Mr. Omaeda," the voice said with barely contained rage. The teacher looked towards the doorway.

Hibari said quietly, "You have been a substitute here two times in the past two years, and have persistently harassed students like this. You have been warned about accusing students of cheating simply because you cannot keep your inconsequential opinions out of your teaching." He stepped aside - "You're fired. Good bye."

Mr. Omaeda said angrily, "You can't fire me! You're a _student!_" Everyone in the classroom - Save for Chrome - Flinched in unison. The aging teacher suddenly yelped and fell back, as he found Hibari less than a meter away.

In a voice filled with killing intent, Hibari asked quietly, "You have _no idea_ whom you're meddling with, do you?" He continued on to say, "Namimori Middle School is my pride. I am the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, this school's hammer of order. I have stayed at this school past my graduation so as to watch over it. A teacher is supposed to be an example for the students - You are an example of nothing more than a bully who can't even use fists, only his position.

"An insect like you has no right to say whom I may or may not fire. Now..." He knelt down, looking the violently shaking teacher in the eye..."Take your briefcase and leave...Before I throw your broken body out the front gates myself." Shrieking, the teacher grabbed his briefcase and scrabbled to leave. Hibari sneered...

...Looking back over the students, his gaze stopped for the briefest of moments on Chrome. This was long enough for him to see her staring at him with something that looked like...Awe? Hibari said calmly, "Your papers will be graded whenever your regular teacher returns. I wouldn't leave you herbivores to your own devices...So I'll simply sit here with you."

Taking a seat at the desk, Hibari crossed his legs. Interweaving his fingers over his raised knee, Hibari looked over the class once again...

...Chrome still gazed at him, beginning to blush.


	5. Chapter Five: Giorno Primo, Last Part

The day soon drew to a close.

After the little debacle in the Writing Class, Hibari had sniffed out a few teachers who had breaks at the right time to step in for the ousted Mr. Omaeda. Finally returning to his office, Hibari mulled over what he had said at the end of class...

...

_"Mist Puppet."_

_Chrome jumped, turning around...She looked up at Hibari, shrinking beneath his gaze, clutching her binder against her chest. Scowling even more than previously, Hibari spoke coldly._

_"You will report to my office at the end of the day."_

_Saying nothing more, he stalked off._

_Chrome stared after him._

...

Sitting in the Disciplinary Committee's office, Hibari felt strangely...Restless. He had reorganized his papers four times in the past ten minutes. For a time, he had become obsessed with a perception that his lamp was growing dim, until he finally replaced the bulb. Hibari sorted, then re-sorted his pens. He adjusted his armband...

Finally, he gave a heavy, shakey sigh..."What is _wrong_ with me?" Suddenly, he felt a gentle movement in his hair...At first confused, a smile started to grow on his face, before a brief chuckle. Hibird, atop his master's head, had started preening Hibari's hair. Simply sitting there, letting the tiny canary run its beak through his hair, Hibari started to feel...Calm.

Until he heard a knock at his door - And even then, the brief calm wasn't..._Completely_ shattered. Slight smile morphing into the same dark frown as usual, Hibari said, "You may enter." Cautiously, the door was opened, and a certain someone shuffled in...

Hibari scowled - "Well, I _suppose_ I should be expecting you. It's the end of the day, after all..." Pointing to the chair across his desk, Hibari said a bit more venomously than was perhaps necessary, "_Sit._" As he watched, Chrome sat down, holding her bag on her lap. Hibari gazed at her...She was sitting perfectly straight, which normally earned his approval, but her face was completely downturned.

Come to think of it, Chrome had kept her face down ever since she entered the room...As well, her shoulders were completely slumped. Looking at the piteous creature before him, Hibari said harshly, "What's wrong with you? Has your day really been this tiring on you? I suppose you're weaker than I...Expected..." He trailed away...It was barely there, but...Was she shivering?

Abruptly, Hibari heard her gave a choked, hiccupping noise. He didn't know much about the emotions of others, but he knew a girl crying and making a failed attempt at holding it in when he saw it. He said in a cold voice, "What on Earth are you crying about? Raise your face up." His eyes narrowed when she began shaking like a leaf on a tree - And did not comply. Hibari said dangerously, "I will say it one more time. _Raise your face._" Sniffling, Chrome lifted her face for Hibari to see.

Eyes widening a fraction, Hibari fell silent at what he saw...Chrome had a sizeable, dark bruise on her left cheek. Biting down on her lower lip, Chrome tried to force down a sob...She raised a hand and tried in vain to wipe her existing tears off on the sleeve of her uniform. Hibari didn't even bother admonishing her for this - Noting that she only wiped at her left eye, and that her covered right eye was unsoaked. For a brief instant, it registered: _...Dammit...The eyepatch really isn't just for show._

Snarling at the dull ache he was feeling in the center of his torso - Below his chest, above his gut - Hibari said resignedly, "Go ahead and cry, you feeble creature. I won't stop you." He watched as Chrome tried to hold out a bit longer, before she finally lost the battle. Holding her hands over her face - Part of which Hibari felt was to hide the bruise - Chrome broke down into sobs. Yet, it wasn't the loud, obnoxious sobs that Hibari was accustomed to hearing from girls on campus...

...Somehow, it was by leaps and bounds worse for him to hear. Chrome would simply take a deep, shakey breath, and then let out a weak moan. He'd heard girls start bawling simply because they heard a cute boy that they were infatuated with already had a girlfriend; so loud he couldn't even see where they were, but could definitely _hear_ them. This girl had taken a damned _punch_ to the _face_, and to Hibari's great discomfort, he could hear his own _breathing_ above her sobs. He wasn't uncomfortable on the grounds of Chrome's pain, how much it had to sting, what this must feel like on her first day at -

...No, of course not.

No...Hibari was uncomfortable at the thought of exactly what he was dealing with. Rather, the thought that he had _no idea_ of what to do. First of all, he hadn't the foggiest clue as to how one was supposed to comfort a girl who had just been punched on her first day at school, and then, _still_ came to the office of a young man who had treated her like an ant whom he hadn't decided whether or not to step on yet - Instead of running to the safety of home. Then again, considering that her home was Kokuyo Land, perhaps _neither_ option was too appealing at the moment...

Secondly, Hibari's usual reaction to tears would _not_ fly here. Normally, he'd growl a command for the crying to cease, and if the person knew what was good for them, they would build a bridge and get the hell over it. However, despite the rage he had been bottling up at the Mist Guardian, he could feel no anger towards her right now. He couldn't growl at her, call her weak, call her pathetic...Even the thought of _him_ crossing Hibari's mind couldn't spark his ire.

All that the Head of the Disciplinary Committee could do was watch...Chrome had entered his office at 3:12. She'd started crying at 3:16. It wasn't until 3:38 that her crying subsided completely...Leaving just total silence. Hibari had questions...But for some reason, he couldn't force his mouth to open. He could only stare at Chrome...She had long since slumped forward, motionless. Silently, Hibari raised his hand, index finger slightly higher than the rest. Taking the hint, Hibird did a sort of wing-assisted hop to the offered perch.

Lowering his face, Hibari whispered to the fuzzy yellow canary...Hibird cocked his head and did nothing for a moment. Soon, though, he took flight to land on Chrome's head. The bluehaired girl flinched, but did nothing at first...Until she felt a pleasant sensation on her scalp. Raising her face slightly, Chrome tried to hold still as Hibird preened her hair. It was...Nice.

Eventually, Hibird fluttered away to land on Hibari's shoulder...Chrome raised her head, looking at Hibari silently. His scowl remained fixed, hiding the fact that his mind was in turmoil. _Why did I have Hibird do that...? More importantly,_ he thought, _What's with those eyes?_ Chrome's eyes were not happy, or even relieved...They were ashamed and apologetic. Hibari asked quietly, "What happened?"

Chrome bowed her head, but it took only a moment before she was recounting the story. "I was getting my bag from the locker...When this really big guy walked up. He, he asked me...To go out with him...But...But I told him...I had t-to come see you..." She took a deep breath; "He got really mad when I said your name...I th-think he was mad th-that I w-w-was going to you...And then he...And then he...He..." Suddenly, Hibari spoke softly.

"Don't say anything else." If Chrome was startled by this, Hibari was horrified...He swiftly changed gears, saying, "You're a Vongola Guardian. It's your own fault for not standing up for yourself." Immediately as he said these words, deep, deep down, Hibari regretted it. Chrome seemed to shrink even further...

After a brief pause, Chrome said quietly, "...I'm so sorry, Cloud Person..." Hibari simply listened in ever growing discomfort as she continued speaking to him in that utterly defeated voice. "...I've been so much trouble...To this school...You love this school so much, and...And I just barge in...I'll just...Not come back anym - " She stopped as Hibari abruptly stood. Quaking, Chrome watched as Hibari stalked around his desk. Unaware of what she had said wrong this time, Chrome was ready for the thrashing she had feared ever since being enrolled to Namimori Middle School...Soon, Hibari was right beside her...

_...He's not...Hitting me...Or yelling at me...Or insulting me..._Chrome sat in her seat, as Hibari simply stood next to her. She flinched out of reflex as he placed a hand on her shoulder...To her further confusion, he did not pull her out of her seat, or shove her down further, or squeeze uncomfortably...No. Hibari simply rested his hand gently on her shoulder. Periodically, he would squeeze her shoulder with great care - She realized, the same kind of care as when he had put up the records book...

They just stayed like that for a while...Chrome sat in her chair, and Hibari would, every minute or so, give a light squeeze to her shoulder. She didn't know when it started, but Chrome suddenly realized that she was no longer upset at all. She only felt...Calm. Eventually, Hibari spoke in the same quiet, calm voice that had arose accidentally before.

He said to her, "...Mist Guardian, listen to me, as I feel that I shall not be giving you such kind words in the foreseeable future. I will not allow you to blame yourself for this. You did nothing to deserve this treatment...Anyone who would hit you, a gentle girl trying to fit in, is a cowardly scum who disgraces my school. You have shown excellent behavior today - You have shown a finer example of this school's desired attitude in a single day than many older students have shown the entire time they've attended." Chrome's cheeks began to grow hot...

Unaware of where he was drawing these words from, or the effect that they were having on Chrome, Hibari continued. "...You are not permitted to do such a thing as apologize when _you_ have been mistreated by a substitute teacher and assaulted by some lowlife in your first day of attendance. On behalf of the entirety of Namimori Middle School, _I _apologize for this kind of treatment." Hibari thought to himself, _Dear God in Heaven, where is all of this coming from?_ Meanwhile, Chrome's cheeks were absolutely ablaze, blushing bright red.

Hibari finally said, "If you don't come back, it would be as good as telegraphing to them that they've had a victory over you. Giving into bullies will not make it stop - They'll only keep coming after you. Once you make a stand, and show them you're not afraid, a bully has lost his one true weapon: _Fear._" His mind was a swirling vortex of mortification as he finished. "A bully only has power over you if you're afraid of them. Once they know you're not scared, they've lost."

All was silent. Hibari said nothing else, terrified of what would spout from him next...However, he could not have predicted what happened next. Chrome leapt to her feet, hugging the Head of the Disciplinary Committee from the side - Before he could stop himself, Hibari had placed his hand atop Chrome's head. Deciding that his reputation was beyond dead by now, Hibari went ahead and stroked Chrome's hair gently...

Softly, Chrome said, "Thank you so, so much, Cloud Person...You have no idea..._No idea_...How much better I feel. I promise...I won't tell anyone what happened hear..." - _Maybe I should pray in thanks a bit after I get home,_ Hibari thought. - "I...I'll stay. And...I'll try to learn...How to not give up." Seeming to only then realize her position, Chrome swiftly released Hibari - Blush burning hot. "Oh, oh no! I'm so sorry Cloud Person, I know you don't like that, I don't know why I - I just - I'm sorry, I'm sorry Cloud Person, I'll - "

"...Disciplinary Head."

Chrome stopped. "...Wh...What...?" She gazed at Hibari, confused, her face still alight with a blush. Her mind couldn't grasp what he meant. The Cloud Guardian was staring away, towards the wall. Finally, Hibari turned fully away from her.

He said with the same cold voice as usual, "It's grown quite annoying to be called 'Cloud Person'. From now on, you are to refer to me as 'Disciplinary Head', especially on school campus. Any time you do not do so, you will be given a personal lecture, and lunch detention for two days. The detentions will stack if failure to refer to me by my correct title persists. Now..." Walking over to his desk, Hibari took out a plain white card.

Taking out a pen next, Hibari wrote a perfect signature in red ink. Handing the signed card to Chrome, Hibari said, "The school nurse won't be leaving for a while. This pass will get you in with no argument. Have her check that bruise of yours." Sitting down, he began to shuffle the papers on his desk...

Nodding, Chrome gave a slight smile..."Thank you...Disciplinary Head-san." Hibari's eyes widened as the girl rushed out. When she called him that, something...

...Hibari's chest...Had given a little flutter. Almost like when Hibird had first sung the Namimori Middle School Anthem...This feeling, it was so...

"No. I will not permit this for myself. Not towards..._Her._"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

Hibird chirped.


	6. Chapter Six: Fiorente, First Part

Chrome's second day of classes went better...Mostly.

On the way to Namimori Middle School, Chrome happened to run into Tsuna. As soon as he saw the pad taped over her left cheek, he gasped, running over to her. He spoke, nearly shouted, "Chrome-san, what happened? Are you...Alright?" Tsuna stopped short as he saw Chrome's face fully...Graced with just the slightest of smiles.

She walked the rest of the way over to Tsuna, saying softly, "Thank you, Boss...You're a really, really nice guy." Leaning in, Chrome gave Tsuna a kiss on the cheek - Little more than a gentle brush of her soft, warm lips. Then she was gone, rushing to school and leaving Tsuna behind.

Tsuna, who was blushing beet red, sweating profusely, panting and babbling. "Huh, huh, huh, huh - Wh, wh, wh, wh, what~? Why did she, what the - _I thought she got over doing that a long time ago~!_ Huh, huh, huh...!" Suddenly, he jumped and rushed off.

"Aww, man! I'm gonna be late if I stay here like this~!"

Meanwhile, Reborn watched from nearby.

"Hmmmmm..."

...

Once Chrome got to homeroom and sat down, she noticed the many stares and whispers caused by the pad taped onto her left cheek. Suddenly, Chrome noticed a familiar someone sit down next to her, and turned to look...

Yamamoto smiled, saying calmly, "Hey, Chrome-san! How're you doing?" He only then seemed to notice her cheek...His face turned to a frown. "Say," he asked softly, "What happened to your face...? Did something happen?" The Rain Guardian's eyes softened...

Thinking quickly, Chrome said, "Oh, um - Nothing happened, really. Someone was just opening their locker at the end of the day yesterday, and I kind of...Walked into the locker door..." Chrome bowed her head, blushing slightly. She had no idea where that lie had come from. Surely Yamamoto-san could tell it was a falsehood...

"M'kay," Yamamoto said cheerily. "Just be more careful, alright? Most of the students here are nice, but you've still gotta watch out for yourself sometimes." He smiled. Chrome blushed, nodding to him in confirmation - She couldn't believe that he had fallen for it...Although, it worried her slightly that the lie had come so naturally to her.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto thought to himself as he turned back to face the front of the class: _Well, she's gotten pretty good at lying...I think Reborn-san said that Mist Guardians were meant to be talented with stuff that. Or, something along those lines..._Taking out a pencil, he attempted to balance it atop his finger.

_I hope nothing's wrong with Chrome that she's not telling me..._Yamamoto shrugged at the thought - Unfortunately, this meant that his pencil fell onto his desk.

He chuckled - "Aww man! Here I thought I was getting _good_ at that."

Yamamoto tried again.

...

In the Disciplinary Committee's Office, Hibari was brooding.

He spent a lot of his time brooding, actually. Brooding over those who disrespected him. Brooding over those who disgusted him with their cowardice. Brooding over those who threatened his beloved school. Brooding over cooks who went the cheap route on meals. Brooding over incompetent teachers who made a mockery of the educational system.

Right now, though...Hibari was brooding over a certain student. A certain new student who did not cause him anger because of her misbehavior, despite having all she could want at Namimori Middle School...No, nothing of the sort. This was a new student who caused him discomfort because of her _exemplary_ behavior, despite getting a very _poor_ welcome to Namimori Middle School. A certain girl with blue hair, a pineapple haircut...Pale, soft skin...An eyepatch over her right eye, adorned with a skull...

"Dammit," Hibari breathed out. Still, the next day - _Still_, the _next day_ - He couldn't forget how it felt when Chrome hugged him. Her soft, smaller body right next to him...The way her smooth hair felt beneath his fingers...Among the many things that disturbed Hibari about the encounter was that Hibari hadn't lashed out. Not because he was too stunned to feel angry...Because her touch simply didn't arouse his anger. However, when the thought of her chest against him flit through his mind, it began to arouse _some_thing, alright...

"No. Dammit, _no_. Just..._No_." Standing up, Hibari began to pace at the side of his desk...Atop the lamp on the desk, Hibird watched his master: Head tilted to the right in a quizzical fashion. Raising his left fist, Hibari gnawed absently on his ring finger...Hibari was also disturbed about how Chrome felt against him. Quite a while ago, girls had been allowed to hug him, for a time...However, this didn't last long. Even in the rare case where they didn't cause Hibari a reflexive anger, it just didn't feel...Right. Awkward, uncomfortable...

...Yet when Chrome hugged him - This new girl whom Hibari barely knew, and whom he had welcomed to the school with open hostility - It felt like she...Fit. Yes; when Chrome Dokuro hugged him, Hibari had felt like she _fit_. More accurately, it was a feeling like...Like she belonged there, slender arms wrapped around his frame. To Hibari's distaste, a rather genius metaphor hurtled through his thoughts: Chrome and he fit together like puzzle pieces.

Sitting back down, Hibari rested his head in his hands..._What am I going to do? Do I really feel these emotions towards_ her_ of all people?_ Hibari had always thought he knew what he liked in women...Healthy busts, round asses, and actually able to stand up for themselves. Chrome wasn't just meek compared to the latter preference, she was a _middle schooler_ - Although, she didn't have the worst body...For her age, those legs of hers looked pretty damn -

_THWACK._

With a sigh, Hibari slid his hand down from his forehead, over his eyes, past his nose and lips, and finally off of his chin. It had been a long time since he'd actually needed to, but a good facepalm had always served Hibari faithfully as a head-clearer. He sighed..._I will get to know this girl,_ he thought to himself. _I will not let these feelings control me...This is likely some...Fluke. Yes, as fleeting and transient as the mist - ..._The Head of the Disciplinary Committee cringed as the simile slipped into his thoughts without warning.

Hibari finally continued out loud, though still quietly, "I may or may not find these sensations as true...But I will not let them jeopardize my school in either case." He paused..."Whether or not this girl has changed something in me...My love for this school will never change. I will not jump to conclusions; I will observe these feelings closely...The Head of the Disciplinary Committee cannot an _shall not _let these feelings obstruct his duties." Sighing, Hibari sat back...

...Would it really be so bad to get a bit closer to Chrome? Perhaps if he got to know her, Hibari could get his rematch with _him._ That gave Hibari something to latch onto: "Yes," he breathed, smirking slightly. "This is all these feelings are...My chance to finally defeat that illusionist bastard. No more than that, yes..." However, he froze as he heard someone's voice.

_Can't even fool yourself, can you?_ Hibari growled, looking towards where he had heard the voice from...Peering towards the apparent source, he saw a chair...With a certain object placed atop it.

The Bracelet of the Clouds, Version X. Scowling, Hibari breathed, "...Who speaks?" All was silent, at first...No reply was given for at least a minute.

...Soon enough, however: _Hmph. You know very well who I am, Tenth Cloud Guardian Kyoya Hibari. _Hibari sighed, closing his eyes..."Indeed, I do." He opened them again.

"What could you _possibly_ want, _First Cloud Guardian_ Alaude?"

This entire affair was getting out-of-hand.

Hibird merely preened himself.

...

In her second-period class - A science class - Chrome was in the company of Tsuna. This class had been uneventful yesterday, nice and calm...However, the two had a bit of tension between them. Well, only Tsuna felt this, to tell the truth.

Anytime he looked at Chrome, Tsuna blushed a bit and looked down..._Oh God, why did she _kiss_ me?_ He gulped, trying to keep his head down; she was in the row to his left, only two seats ahead, and didn't seem to notice Tsuna's discomfort. Unable to focus on class, he continued thinking to himself. _Why did she kiss me? She said I was really nice...What did I do that was so nice? Does she have a crush on me?_ That thought made his eyes widen, scared. _Oh no, _he thought. _What if _Kyoko-san_ saw me? That would be...That would be...!_

Tsuna's thoughts froze as he felt a light touch on his shoulder...Then, a soft voice. "Boss. Boss." Looking up, Tsuna found Chrome standing next to him. Nearby, Tsuna could hear a couple of students muttering about Chrome's choice of phrasing. As Tsuna blushed, Chrome said, "You looked really stressed while we were taking notes..." _Crap, we were taking notes?_ "...So I took notes twice." To Tsuna's surprise, Chrome offered him a paper.

Gently taking it, Tsuna smiled up at the bluehaired girl - "W-wow! Thanks, Chrome! B-but, you really shouldn't have done that, it's all because I wasn't paying attention...Um..." He trailed away for the second time as he saw that Chrome was giving him that same small, polite smile as that morning. He simply sat there, as she spoke.

Chrome said quietly, "It's okay, Boss...You have a lot of stuff to worry about, because of the Vongola Famiglia...So I thought I'd help." - _Wh, wh, wh, WHAT?_, Tsuna thought to himself - "Besides...The first thing you did this morning was ask if I was okay...That made me...Happy. So I...Felt like doing this." Tsuna's jaw was slightly agape as he began to blush.

Since it looked like Chrome was finished and waiting for something, Tsuna said quietly, "...Thank you, Chrome. It really, _really_ means a lot." Abruptly, the bell rang. Seeing Chrome turn to leave, Tsuna mustered up as much of his courage as possible and stood from his desk, laying a hand on the side her upper-arm.

As Chrome turned to look at him, Tsuna said in a calmer voice than usual, "You don't have to do it right away, but...Please. Just call me 'Tsuna' sometime." He gave an un-Tsuna-ish, confident smile. "Is that okay with you?"

Returning a slightly more confident smile of her own, Chrome nodded.

"I will...Boss Tsuna."

...

Back in the Disciplinary Committee's Office, Hibari had simply been engaged in a staring contest with his Bracelet of the Clouds for the past four minutes or so. He had spent a while trying to ignore the thing, but had known all the time that he wouldn't last too long. So, Hibari had taken to glaring at the thing so hatefully that a normal bracelet might fragment violently.

Eventually, Alaude's voice said dryly, _The Bracelet will never blink, I hope you know._ Hibari gave a low growl...The First Cloud Guardian was one of the handful of individuals that Hibari placed in his highest of regard. However, like most whom Hibari respected greatly, Alaude also quite frequently made Hibari want to bite him to death, were the man not already dead. Largely because the two reflected each other so greatly...

Hibari said darkly, "Have you become such a coward, during our time apart, that you can't even appear as a mirage to your successor? Very unlike you, Alaude." Honestly, Hibari didn't expect this to get any reaction from Alaude - That man was unflappable to insults. So, Hibari was mildly surprised as a purple-colored beam emanated upward from the Bracelet...

Gazing at Hibari indifferently, Alaude's image still held the same inexplicably weighted presence as when Hibari had first met him...Alaude said in that emotionless voice, "Come now, Kyoya Hibari. Are you really so displeased to see me?" He gave a _hmph_ at the glare which Hibari responded with. "Oh my - That must be a yes."

Snorting derisively, Hibari said, "I don't remember you showing such _wit_," - The sarcasm was heady in that word - "When I last saw you, Alaude. You didn't seem to be much of a joker." He grinned condescendingly..."You should stick to your silence. I don't find you humorous." Hibari turned in his seat, taking out some kind of book to read.

Shrugging, Alaude said calmly, "I don't belive you find _anything_ humorous, Tenth Cloud Guardian. You merely find things 'amusing' - You know. Like feeble attempts to challenge your authority, or delinquents who think they can stand against you with any number of men..." He nodded slightly, eyes closed, as Hibari closed the book - "Yes, I know all about your 'Disciplinary Committee' and defense of this school...My experience with intelligence gathering has served me well."

The First Cloud Guardian opened his eyes, to see Hibari glaring daggers at him...Alaude said calmly, "Wondering what brings me here?" Seeing the slightest inclination forward of Hibari's head, Alaude continued..."You see, we First Guardians periodically take our time to watch our successors...Except for Daemon Spade." He crinkled his nose in distaste, making Hibari slightly curl his fingers at the feeling of Alaude's displeasure...

Alaude continued to say, "_That_ one is _always_ up to some convoluted scheme...If you think Mukuro Rokudo is bad, be glad you don't have to deal with him day in, day out like _we_ did with Spade. Maybe staying in a jar for a while can prevent that one from becoming too much like the First Mist Guardian..." A sigh. "...But I'm getting on a tangent. I'm here to talk about the Tenth Mist Guardian, not Rokudo or Spade." Hibari grit his teeth...

The Head of the Disciplinary Committee growled, "Stop _right_ there, Alaude." He continued in a faintly seething voice, "You had best not be here to talk about _her_." Hibari felt his hand creeping towards one of his tonfa, though he ceased that motion upon realizing that this was merely an illusion of sorts that he would not be able to hit. _Illusion_...That thought made Hibari snort in rage. This incident was grating on his nerves far too much.

Eventually, Alaude sighed..."I just happened to be watching you, and found this little interaction between you two quite interesting." He ignored Hibari's obvious fury growing..."What's so bad about her, really?" This made Hibari freeze in thought of what Alaude could mean. The First Cloud Guardian went on to say, "She's a kind girl...You said it yourself - She's an exceptional student at your _precious_ school." Damn. He'd heard that, too.

Alaude said simply, "Don't rationalize. Don't debate with yourself. When the time comes, simply decide what your feelings are about the girl." His eyes glinted mischeiviously, though his frown didn't break - "Say...Do you think the Cloud will be above the Mist, in this encounter?" Hibari's eyes widened; he was utterly speechless. Did Alaude, the solemn First Cloud Guardian, just imply...?

"Methinks thou doth protest too much." With that, Alaude was gone. Hibari simply stared at the Bracelet, silent...Then, leaning forward on his right elbow, Hibari placed his forehead into the palm of his hand and sighed heavily.

"...This entire affair is becoming utterly distasteful."

Hibird watched his master curiously.

...

At lunch, Chrome looked like she was about to head into the cafeteria with some kind of paper bag...However, she began to turn. Suddenly, she heard a voice - "Hey~! Chrome-chan~!" Turning, she saw Kyoko running up to her. The girl said, "You wanna sit with me again?" She frowned questioningly at Chrome..."What happened to your cheek?"

The eyepatch-wearing girl was blushing slightly, holding her binder and beaten lunchbox tight in one arm and her paper bag carefully in the other...Chrome said quietly, "Um...I kind of...Accidentally walked into someone's locker while they were...Opening it..." She gulped; lying again. "Sorry, but...Th, there's someone I wanted to go see, and I think I found something he'd really like, and... ... ..." If Chrome was that kind of person, she would have mentally swore - She hadn't meant to give away the fact that she was going to see a boy...

Kyoko giggled, smiling knowingly...Chrome's blush turned just a bit hotter. Kyoko said politely, "Sure, go ahead! You can come sit with me and my friends whenever you want!" She winked. Chrome smiled, giving a rushed thanks, and hurried off down the hall...Kyoko frowned. Why was Chrome going _that_ way?

"Hmmm...The only room for a while _that_ way is the Disciplinary Committee's Office...I wonder why she's head towards - " ... "Is she heading for...?" ... "Hahah, yeah right~! That's just silly."

Turning, Kyoko walked back towards her friends.

...

Hibari was listening to a song; for some reason, it happened to be in English...The Namimori Middle School Anthem was his favorite song by far, but he made sure not to listen to that alone. If you listened to a song day in, day out, it begins to lose its meaning...

He also listened to songs from a variety of genres and countries; Hibari felt it was important to have experience in a variety of things. Despite himself, he found that he especially liked rock n' roll and classic hits similar to it. So, Hibari simply sat back in his fortress of solitude, and listened to the male singer's slightly husky voice...

_I was gambling in Havana,_

_You know I took a little risk._

_They sent lawyers, guns, and money..._

_Dad, get me out of this!_

_I'm an innocent bystander,_

_But somehow, I got stuck_

_Between a rock and a hard place,_

_And I'm down on my luck!_

_Yeah I'm down on my luck!_

_Yeah I'm down on my luck!_

Abruptly, Hibari heard a gasp from the door...Lifting a remote control, he turned off the radio over on the nearby shelf. Looking to the doorway, he saw none other than Chrome...He said coldly, "What? Have you never heard _music_ before, Mist Guardian?" It briefly crossed his mind that he had started replacing 'Puppet' with 'Guardian' when referring to Chrome...

However, Chrome asked in an excited voice, "Disciplinary Head-san, _you_ like Warren Zevon _too?_" For a moment, Hibari gave an internal snarl at the fluttering in his chest again, before the rest of her statement registered. He looked at Chrome with a calm gaze, although his mind was whirling in confusion as to how she came to recognize the song.

"You," he started. Waiting a moment, Hibari then asked, "Where have you heard songs by Warren Zevon before?" Secretly, he had a feeling that she would give some explanation related to _him_...Chrome's next shy statement blew that assumption to dust, however. As Gokudera might say, 'When you just _assume_, you make an _ass_ outta _u_ and _me!_'

Chrome started, "Well, one day...Ken mentioned that one of his Writing Class teachers at Kokuyo Junior High was always making them write essays on music from other countries...And...He told me that he really liked a song by...Warren Zevon..." Chrome gave a soft smile, seeming to become more confident. "So he took me and Chikusa to find a Warren Zevon CD...I remember they paid for it together, because...I think they didn't want me getting caught up in a fight if they tried to steal it..." She smiled softly...

Before he could stop himself, Hibari asked: "What do those two think of you enrolling here?" _Dammit, what technique is she using on me?_ At first, Chrome didn't seem to get what he was asking - Soon enough, though, it clicked. She gave another slight smile...

"Well," she began. "...They seemed really against it, at first...But...It looked like they changed their minds after a while..." Chrome paused for a moment; "They were really mad when they saw my face...But they looked kind of happy...When I said that a really great guy took care of me - " She froze. "Oh no, Disciplinary Head-san, I didn't tell them it was you, okay...?" She looked at Hibari, afraid for a moment that he wouldn't believe her, or would be mad that she even gave a hint as to what had transpired yesterday...

...However, Hibari was too startled at how Chrome had referred to him in front of her friends. _Really...Great...Guy...? What the hell kind of rose-colored glasses does she see me through?_ Changing the subject, he said, "Is there a reason why you came here at lunch? I don't appreciate students skipping lunch here; hunger damages their performance." He looked at the paper bag in Chrome's right hand...

Jumping, Chrome said, "Oh...Well I just, just...Wanted to eat lunch in here...Maybe...Or not..." She gulped shyly. "I just saw something I thought you'd like yesterday, and saved it, and...Oh no..." Her face suddenly fell. "It's probably cold by now...And...I guess you can't heat it up..." Suddenly, to Chrome's surprise, Hibari had stood up again. She wondered what he was going to do this time...

Circling his desk, Hibari took the paper bag from Chrome with a gentle touch. Silently, he opened up the bag and looked inside. Chrome blushed and fidgeted as Hibari inspected what she had brought him...The Head of the Disciplinary Committee simply stared into the paper bag for a good two or three minutes.

Finally, he began walking towards the door. As Chrome jumped and began to follow, Hibari explained quietly, "The Disciplinary Committee Lounge is just a bit down the hall...There's a microwave there. I won't permit eating in my office, but I can allow eating in the lounge."

Chrome smiled shyly..."Thank you, Disciplinary Head-san." There it was again - That fluttering in Hibari's chest. It hit him in mid-stride, almost causing him to trip, but he managed to recover so perfectly that Chrome never saw a thing.

Hibari swallowed, his throat growing dry..._This girl may be my greatest opponent yet...And she's one of the finest new students that Namimori Middle has ever had._

Giving an inaudible sigh, Hibari just kept walking towards the Lounge...

...Chrome never too far behind.

**Author's Note:**

**What's in the bag?**

**Find out in our next installment!**

**Stay tuned~**


	7. Chapter Seven: Fiorente, Middle Part

Silence.

Total silence was the only thing exchanged between Hibari and Chrome as they headed for the Disciplinary Committee Lounge. A couple of students were passed - A look was given from the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, to the faintly blushing new girl trailing behind him, finally to the paper bag that the tall young man carried a bit gingerly...Both of the students who saw them hurried past, aware of and downright _frightened_ by the implications this gave rise to.

Hibari's mind normally worked smoothly, finding a solution to any problem...Now, however, his mind struggled to grind out a way to solve this. _If these feelings I have for her are true,_ he thought to himself. _Then what kind of ramifications could it have for my school...?_ Sighing heavily, he felt a bit of relief at sight of the Disciplinary Committee Lounge's door right ahead; this brisk two minute walk had felt excruciatingly prolonged.

Meanwhile, Chrome was gazing over her own thoughts on Hibari..._What does he...Think of me?_ She knew that Hibari had seen her as a complete nuisance, at first; what she didn't know was whether he still thought of her as such. Chrome knew how much Hibari loved Namimori Middle School, and didn't want to put him in a situation where the female Mist Guardian was obstructing his protection of the school...But when he had said those words at the end of yesterday...Chrome felt like, for the first time, Hibari accepted her as a person. Fully as a person - Not just prey, or a puppet for Rokudo-sama...

Suddenly, the thought of Mukuro Rokudo made Chrome bow her head a bit lower..._I don't think Rokudo-sama likes Disciplinary Head-san very much...He probably wouldn't approve of this..._As that thought entered her mind, Chrome heard the faintest of whispers. So transient and fleeting, she couldn't even be sure if she had heard it or not. Then, she heard something unmistakable.

_...Kufufufu..._

Shocked, Chrome didn't notice that Hibari had stopped. She nearly walked right into him, but was broken out of her thoughts as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Chrome found Hibari looking down at her with a sort of...Perplexed look. "What has got you so unfocusd, Mist Guardian? Is my presence that easy for you to dismiss...?" Deep down, Hibari was aware that such a comment was quite unneeded - But the displeasure he felt had sharpened his tongue, and he knew there was no way he could take it back now.

The Cloud Guardian expected Chrome to wilt at the biting way he had phrased his question. Chrome's actual reaction filled him with a mix of discomfort and...Another sensation which he couldn't place his finger on. She blushed slightly - Embarrassedly? - Looking down and shifting, and said, "Well...I...Was just thinking about...Someone...Who might not...Want...Me..." Hibari sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her - It was entirely clear where this was going.

"Say no more," he half-muttered. "You needn't worry about that." Hibari had merely intended to silence her annoying prattling about _him_ - But when Chrome looked up to him, her faintly increased blush and glimmering eyes told another story. _Crap in a bucket_, Hibari thought in a way notably unlike himself; _Does she think I was..._Comforting _her, of all things?_ Then, a more disturbing thought arose - _Was I _trying_ to comfort her...?_

Deciding to nip this small encounter in the bud, Hibari opened up the door to the Disciplinary Committee Lounge. He said curtly, "Luckily for you, after a slight _incident_ involving a restroom based in-school prank in one of the larger halls, lunch has been extended so that the janitors can try to get the mess cleaned up...As well as for the Disciplinary Committee to properly _discourage_ future pranks." He gave a brief, mirthless smirk at that thought; then, his scowl was back. "Enter. You will wait for me to return before eating."

Allowing Chrome to enter first - Listening to her quiet, polite thanks for that - Hibari looked down the hall. Something...Felt off. Hibari always knew when his school was in danger...For instance, although he had never told anyone: Back during the conflict with Varia, everytime the school was damaged and Hibari wasn't present, wherever he was, the Head of the Disciplinary Committee suddenly felt a great sadness. Soon to be consumed by a great anger.

Yet, this particular feeling of apprehension...Had last occurred not too long ago. A feeling of Hibari's muscles readying for him to strike an opponent, the back of his neck prickling, his fingertips itching...It would have been an exhilarating feeling, were he not fully aware what this could be telling him. It had actually come in less than a week's warning of _that_ particular danger. And that particular danger was...

"People are going to die if _that_ transpires again," Hibari breathed through clenched teeth. Whirling, he entered the lounge and had to willfully keep himself from slamming the door. Heading over into a small room adjacent to the Disciplinary Committee Lounge, the Cloud Guardian disappeared from view.

Gazing after him for a few moments, Chrome turned her attention to her surroundings...She was sitting in the center of a large leather couch, in front of a sizeable coffee table. On either end of the coffee table were a pair of well-cushioned chairs, and a window with the royal purple curtains drawn provided the only light. Finally looking down at the box in her lap, Chrome thought about the chuckle she had heard...There was no way...Was there?

_...Chrome-chan..._Freezing up, the female Mist Guardian was too stunned to say anything. The unmistakeable voice continued quietly. Only three words: _...This is...Permitted..._ Chrome blushed hotly - Was he saying...? Suddenly, a pressure on the couch beside her made Chrome jump, turning to look with a shocked expression.

Blinking, Hibari stated matter-of-factly, "You are a very jumpy creature." Reaching into the paper bag, he continued. "I will allow you to eat now. However, if you make a mess, you will pay entirely for the cleaning, and you will get three days of detention." Withdrawing a hamburger from the bag, Hibari took a sizeable bite.

Nodding, Chrome opened up her box and began eating...Hibari idly noticed the differences in their eating habits. Whereas he himself took large, almost angry bites from the hamburger, Chrome ate the potato chips she had brought quite daintily. Both were quiet eaters, though.

As well, Hibari took note of how - Even though he knew potato chips for being despicably messy food - Chrome didn't even get a crumb on herself, let alone the couch...

...He took out the second hamburger and began eating.

All was quiet again.


End file.
